Pajamas & Blues
by Crede Biron
Summary: "Well, I was wondering, do you really have markings all over your body?" Loki meets Tony's not quite awake employee early in the morning. Loki x OC Rated for suggestive themes and possible lemon.
1. June, the 6th I

**I had a sudden surge of inspiration and this came out of it. I haven't given up on Of Jötnar and Asgarians. I will update that as soon as I find the time. Btw, I'd like to hear suggestions for my OC's name. I'd like her to have an androgynous name. **

* * *

**JUNE THE 6****TH****  
****08:35 AM**

"Aren't you scared mortal?" she heard an unknown voice. The tone was ice cold. She wondered if he was the one who chilled the Avengers' mansion. Not that she minded, of course. She hated the summer's heat but she wasn't fond of freezing this early in the morning. That woke her up actually. She was extremely sensitive to climate changes which Tony often used against her.

"Of what?" All she could see was something blue and fuzzy. Other things were defocused too. "Would you mind passing me the glasses so I may see the horror before which I shall tremble? I can't see them anywhere"

"_Glasses_? Why would you need glasses to see? Don't you mortals drink from them?" She rolled her eyes. Was this guy for real?

"Because I have an eye condition. Two small round lenses connected with metal frame, if you can see them, tell me where they are"

"Small table to your left."

"Right, thanks." She bent and taped the wooden surface of the table until she touched the rims of her glasses. Then the world came into focus and with it the blue stranger. She cocked her head.

"I thought we had the green guy. I take it you're not the Hulk?" She went straight to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. The blue guy was still looking at her. No, she won't offer him coffee. However, there was just one thing... "What was the thing I should be scared of? There can't be cockroaches in here. JARVIS, are there any pests in the house?"

"No, miss Mathews." She heard the AI's voice.

"Good. Now what were you talking about?" She looked at the blue guy. In spite of him being, well, blue, he was the bluest person she has ever met. She couldn't recall that she saw anyone looking that miserable before noon. And she was in human resources. She poured the steaming coffee into a huge cup and then squealed with delight when she found Tony's secret stash of chocolate cookies. She grabbed a handful.

"I was referring to myself." His voice was now dripping with venom.

"Oh. Well, dude, that's some serious scarification you've got there, but nothing too scary. And I have nothing against blue, black, white, pink, yellow or green people." She took a huge gulp of hot coffee and ate a cookie. She needed sugar, badly.

"Those are not scars, those are birth marks, they are all over my body" he started arrogantly. Her eyes suddenly widened and she chuckled, almost choking on the cookie she was munching. Ignoring the previous interruption he continued: "And I'm not a human I am a god, you silly mortal."

"Ah, you're with the stupid." She overheard Tony talking about Thor's younger brother coming to help out but her brain wasn't at her finest at this hour. She decided to take coffee and cookies to her room. Lots of work to do today and she wasn't about to waste time on this guy. She looked at his ornate visage and laughed yet again. Strange were the ways of her mind.

"Why are you laughing? I'm nothing like Thor." She only laughed harder.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I demand that you tell me!" he shouted and continued in a sickly sweet voice, "Or else, you won't leave this room alive"

"You're going to kill me anyway", she said matter-of-factly.

"I won't. I give you my word as a god." He put his right arm on his heart. She sighted.

"Fine then, I'll tell you." She took a sip of coffee. It could have easily been her last. "Well, I was wondering, do you really have markings _all_ over your body?"

Blue man understood what she meant and seemed shocked. Appalled even. Taking advantage of that, she slipped out of the room.


	2. June, the 6th II

**First, I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed. **

**KieraPSI: I was snickering while I was writing this too.  
Ledera: That would be chapter three. However, you have his reaction here. **

* * *

**JUNE THE 6****TH****  
****08:15 AM**

If he could damn Odin a thousand times, he would have. And Thor. And those damned Avengers. But, alas, that would have brought him even worse punishment, if such thing was conceivable, especially he did it literally.

Odin's punishments were always imaginative, bordering on cruel. That of course depended on severity of slight and whether it came to him or Thor. Thor always got away easily. Sometimes too easy.

For Thor, who almost destroyed Jotunheim, it was enough to spend two days on Midgard. He, on the other hand, had to spend five years assisting the Avengers in his Jötunn form. Now, that was cruel.

Fury said that that's for the better. Many remembered him as pale, dark haired god. Still, Odin was the one who decided to make this more or less permanent. Along with the loss of all of his magic, except for what his Jötunn blood gave him. It all depended on his behavior. He mentioned something about him not wishing to be a monster for someone else. He sighed. He had no patience for his mind games and all that pomp so he asked to be transported to Stark's suite the minute he heard what was expected of him. Thankfully, Odin complied.

Next thing he knew, he was in a sitting in an open sitting room which was connected with kitchen and dinning room. There was no one there. According to the clock and the light that shone through the windows it was early in the morning. Thankfully, he'll have three hours to himself before having to deal with either Stark or his br- Thor.

Slowly he took in the room when he heard footsteps behind him. It was a mortal woman. It wasn't Stark's woman, Pepper, nor the Widow. This one was...much less graceful, if one was being kind. Very kind indeed.

She wore a loose tank top and a light blue oversized pants with thin vertical white stripes so he could easily note her frame. She was taller than the Widow, yet shorter than Pepper. Loki could see how thin her arms were and a collar bone protruding. If not for her chest one might even call her willowy. Her hair was like straw, both in disarray and in color. Luckily, it was tied in a messy bun. She had an oval face with full lips, high cheek bones, button nose and full eyebrows. Her skin was tanned. And even though her eyes were half lidded he could see that they were light blue. For some reason mortals considered this to be pretty.

"Aren't you scared mortal?" he decided to ask. For some reason, she found nothing odd with a blue monster in the middle of a room.

"Of what?" even her voice sounded disheveled. It was hoarse. "Would you mind passing me the glasses so I may see the horror before which I shall tremble? I can't see them anywhere"

Unbelievable. Not only that she ignored him but she was being ironic now. And why in the name of Yggdrasil mortals would use glasses to see. She wanted to scry maybe?

"_Glasses_? Why would you need glasses to see? Don't you mortals drink from them?" He asked her again. Then she rolled her eyes at him.

"Because I have an eye condition. Two small round lenses connected with metal frame, if you can see them, tell me where they are."

Oh, those were the glasses.

"Small table to your left." He informed her.

"Right, thanks." She bent unknowingly giving him the perfect view of her bottom. Loki was not impressed, she was not as gifted there as she was in the chest department. She taped the wooden surface of the table until she touched the rims of her glasses. Then she cocked her head.

"I thought we had the green guy. I take it you're not the Hulk?" She went straight to the kitchen. All Loki could do was to glare at her. She prepared a foul smelling potion. "What was the thing I should be scared of? There can't be cockroaches in here. JARVIS, are there any pests in the house?" she asked both him and a person named Jarvis.

"No, miss Mathews." Loki heard the voice coming from out of nowhere. Apparently that was Starks secret weapon. And why, by the roots of Yggdrasil mortals were so afraid of insects and rodents? They could easily kill them. _Ant. Boot. _

"Good. Now what were you talking about?" She looked at him. Was it possible that she was not scared at all? Didn't she recognize him? Had Fury's plan actually worked? She poured the steaming potion into a huge cup and then squealed with delight when she found a pack of something which was ugly, chunky and brown yet pleasant smelling. She grabbed quite a few pieces.

"I was referring to myself." He put as much venom as he could in his voice.

"Oh. Well, dude, that's some serious scarification you have there but nothing too scary. And I have nothing against blue, black, white, pink, yellow or green people" She took a huge gulp of hot coffee and ate a piece of the brown mass. Stupid mortals. Even their food was ugly.

"Those are not scars, those are birth marks, they are all over my body" he started arrogantly. Her eyes suddenly widened and she chuckled almost choking on the _food_ she was eating. Ignoring the previous interruption he continued: "And I'm not a human, I am a god, you silly mortal."

"Ah, you're with the stupid." She spoke as if suddenly realizing who he was. Loki almost agreed with her and smiled. The other option was to tell her that she was not far from it. She looked at him and laughed again.

"Why are you laughing? I'm nothing like Thor." Why did everyone had to touch the sore spot? She only laughed harder.

"Oh, it's nothing." She spoke in between giggles. Oh, how he hated that sound.

"I demand that you tell me!" he shouted and continued in a sickly sweet voice, "Or else, you won't leave this room alive." He could always threaten her. She didn't know the extent of his limitations.

"You're going to kill me anyway", she said matter-of-factly.

"I won't. I give you my word as a god." He put his right arm on his heart. Even without his powers he was still god of lies. She sighted.

"Fine then, I'll tell you." She took a sip of coffee. "Well, I was wondering, do you really have markings _all_ over your body?"

Loki was profoundly shocked. Appalled even. This mortal dared to thing of him that way? She dared to comment on his..? He clenched his fists but before he could unleash his fury at her, she slipped out of the room. Perhaps, that was for the better. When he had calmed down, Loki realized one thing. He didn't know the answer to her question.


	3. June, the 7th

**Miko Hayashi and Texas Bobcat, thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**JUNE THE 7TH ****  
****09:35 AM**

It wasn't until the late afternoon the previous day, that it dawned on her, that she just didn't meet Thor's brother. She met _the brother_. As in Loki, super hot, super evil, super insane guy, who tried to take over the Earth. And did she just think super hot? Oh, never mind that he was, she had more important issues on her mind. Like how to sneak out a jar of Nutella out of kitchen an get away with it. _Alive._

First, she had to get past Loki, if he was in the kitchen and second, she had to deal with Natasha's wrath afterwards. Sometimes Widow had these strange cravings and she was usually the one who ate all the candy.

She peeked through the door of the living room. There was no sign of the blue god. Now, if he was blue, then he was blue down there as well. And if he was blue down there, when he had a case of blue balls were they just bluer? _A case of bluer balls._ She had to share this with Tony when he woke up. Sadly, she always got up earlier then the rest of the Avengers.

She passed through the dining room, went behind the kitchen counter took a spoon and proceeded straight to the fridge. She was ready to raid it. The maids went shopping that very morning and they usually bought things that she liked. She was Tony's spoiled godchild in more ways than one. She opened the door and greedily eyed each and every item, from cherry tomatoes, bacon and sausages to jam and pudding. But when she saw Nutella somewhere on the bottom shelf, she squealed with delight and looked no more. She crouched, took the jar opened it and not even bothering to stand up she greedily dug in. It was delicious. Then she heard someone behind her and with a spoon still in her mouth looked upwards.

There stood Loki.

"I take it that that's how you humans eat?" he asked her haughtily.

* * *

**JUNE THE 7TH  
****05:00 AM**

She was not in the kitchen. He decided to take revenge on that silly little mortal. Nothing colossal and too painful, mind you. Her interest in his godlyhood could be interpreted as flattering. And, of course, he checked. Turns out, she was right. And he was even bigger this way. He smirked. He knew a goddess or two who'd be willing to try him out. But first things first. He had to assert dominance.

**06:00 AM**

Still no sign of her. Why was she sleeping for so long? Were all mortals as lazy as his brother?

**07:00 AM**

Thor would be up by now. Truth to be told, he wouldn't but still... What was she doing? And he was getting hungry. He forgot to eat yesterday. When she comes here, he'll order her to prepare him a meal.

**08:00 AM**

He scared some maids in the end. He asked one to cook him breakfast and the other if Erin was coming. Yesterday, he found out her name. If one of them stayed, he would ask about her whereabouts or where her chambers were.

**09: 25 AM**

Someone was approaching down the hall. He hid in case that was his mortal. Did he just think his? Well, he could claim her as his slave in case no one did.

**09:35 AM**

Ah, there she was. She looked even worse this morning, if that was possible. Her hair was a tangled wet mess, the pants she wore looked older and well worn. They were light blue as well with small toylike white bears. The pros were tighter white shirt and scent of cherry the spread of her. Yesterday it was another one that he couldn't quite place. Today as well, she didn't wear one of those blasted contraptions mortal women used on their breasts.

She checked if he was in the room but she couldn't see him. Then she entered. She went straight to the kitchen and behind the counter. Mortal opened huge metallic case and at last Loki saw where the food was kept. She took her time deciding and then crouched taking something out of the fridge but not bothering to move. Then he approached her and asked:

"I take it that that's how you humans eat?"

* * *

If there was a scale of embarrassment from one to ten this would be twelve. If she had been naked, it would have been twenty. Loki stood above her, with crossed hands, and huge smirk. He was impeccably dressed in half open formal black shirt and black pants and she well, she was in pajamas she wore since she was sixteen, with her hair still dripping from the bath and no bra. It didn't help that she was crouching with spoon in her mouth.

"Oh, do you now? Well, you are wrong." She tried getting up but he stopped her with a simple press of a finger. He literally had more strength in his forefinger than she had in her whole body. She tried getting up again but ended up landing on her butt. Loki removed the finger from her head and laughed.

"It's not funny", she said through her teeth. This upset her.

"Oh, but it is", his smile widened. He offered her a hand.

"No", she pouted and defiantly sat down.

Loki smirked. "Oh, and by the way, I am ornate all over my body. You could see for yourself while you're down there."

In the matter of seconds she got up and sprang out of the room leaving barely eaten jar of Nutella behind her.


	4. June, the 8th

**First, thanks to all who read, subscribed, favorited and reviewed, but not necessarily in that order. ;)Here's a long one.**

**WarriorDragonElf54: **Who knows, they might be indigo.**  
Poodle warriors: **Yay! Here is more.**  
Frostivy: **Thanks! More interaction on the way.

* * *

**JUNE THE 8****TH****  
****04:32 AM**

Hunger woke him up. He hasn't eaten for two days straight. The first day, well, he forgot. The second... maids were too scared to even come near him and thus he could order no one to make him a proper meal. He didn't want to ask Stark or his brother for help. No, he would rather starve. That left five individuals at his disposition. Captain America who didn't live here, Banner whom he wanted to have nothing with, Widow and archer who would rather kill him on sight and the funny girl, Erin. He chuckled. Well, she would have to do.

Loki went to the bathroom to take a shower. If there was one good thing about mortals, it was that they took personal hygiene much more seriously than Aesir. He reached for the soap bar and a wash cloth. While he was running it over his body he couldn't help but wince at the sight of the pale blue scarred flesh. A wave of repulsion hit him like Mjölnir would. He felt ugly and disgusting. He couldn't really blame the maids for running away at the sight of him. He was a monster. He was... _blue_, as she would put it. Suddenly, he heard her annoying voice.

"_But you're not monster. You're just blue." _

She would definitely say that. He turned off the water. Maybe that's why his feelings of self loathing were kept at bay. Because of the silly little human girl who had a penchant for asking stupid questions. He glanced at his member and smirked. Perhaps, not that stupid.

**05:12 AM**

He dressed with a special care that morning. Each morning in fact. That was his way of compensating for his looks, both on Asgard and now on Midgard. On Asgard, he was found lacking. He wasn't golden, tanned and burly. He was dark haired, pale and gaunt. Some even thought that he was _argr_. In the end, he proved their women that he wasn't.

**09:08 AM**

"Get out!" Loki heard her when he ventured into kitchen. She sat by the kitchen counter drinking that foul smelling brown liquid and reading newspaper. She wore th same clothing as yesterday. Loki was starting to suspect that those were actually her sleeping clothes. She didn't seem like the type who avoided washing herself. In fact, she was always very pleasant smelling, something that his heightened Jötunn senses very much appreciated. Her hair was arranged in two even braids. And of course, there were the oversized glasses.

"Why?" He approached her and leaned on the counter beside her. Was she still mad about yesterday? He wasn't being serious about it. By Yggdrasil, he didn't even consider it.

"I was here first", she said childishly.

He smiled at her and continued: "This kitchen is big enough for the both of us. Besides, my lady, it is you whom I seek..." He forced himself to try being charming and it worked. Anger on her face was replaced with curiosity.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the left. She probably deemed it strange that she turned to a _lady_ from _mortal_ but they didn't call him Silvertongue for nothing. In fact there were two things. If she reacted this way to the first he wondered how would she behave when it came to second. Not that he would ever try it on mortal, of course.

"I'm in the need of your assistance with one delicate matter..." Her eyes widened. What was his little mortal thinking? Did she think that he was asking her to assist him in conquering of this wretched world? Or it was another matter entirely, a need not as pressing as hunger. He continued, trying not to smirk. This was going according to plan. "... and since you're the only female in the house of Stark that is not afraid to speak to me..."

She rolled her eyes at him. That was usually a bad sign. But at the same time she looked relieved for some reason. Perhaps she realized that he wouldn't ask that of her. He wasn't that desperate.

"Loki, cut the chit-chat. What do you want?"

"To put it simply... I require sustenance and I need to break my fast. In short, I want you to prepare me a meal."

She laughed at his misfortune yet again. It seemed like she developed a habit out of that.

"There's the fridge, take what you like." She showed him to the metal box.

"The food is not prepared." He became irritated yet again. And he didn't know what he liked. That was inferior, mortal food.

"Couldn't you like prepare it yourself? Or get one of the maids to do it?"

"I am a prince. Do you expect me to know how to cook?" Loki got irritated again but nevertheless continued, "And as I said, you're the only female in the house who is not afraid to be near me." He looked her straight in the eye.

She raised her eyebrow and sighted. "Fine", she said, "Might as well prepare an actual breakfast for myself too."

* * *

******JUNE THE 8****TH**  
09:19 AM

She couldn't believe that she was doing this, especially because Loki whom was she mad with, mind you, made puppy eyes at her, but she did. And there was that other thing. When he said that maids were scared of him an alarm in her head went off. Something wasn't right here and now it just clicked.

"Loki, when was the last time that you ate?" she asked him.

"Two or three days ago." He answered matter-of-factly.

That explained a lot. She was shocked. She couldn't last an hour without eating unless she was doing something. Then she would postpone it until she was done. Erin could get carried away like that.

"Right. So, anything to drink? Coffee?" she suggested.

"That foul smelling liquid?" Distaste was almost solid in his voice

"Why not? Try it", she offered him her cup.

"From your cup?" He looked even more disgusted now.

"Fine." She looked in the cupboard and saw a long forgotten but still good box of Earl Gray and some white and green teas that Pepper drunk. Erin wasn't really a fan. If she ever took tea, she took the fruit kind. "Do you want some tea?"

"Do I look sick?" She decided to consider that a rhetorical question and opted not to answer. Strange, Loki seemed to her as Earl Gray kind of guy or Chai with milk and honey included. Even she liked tea that way.

"Do you want some kind of fruit juice paybe?" She offered him again.

"Isn't it too early to get drunk?"

"Oh no, we have not alcoholic kinds here. It's not fermented." She pulled out a glass out of the cupboard and poured some orange juice in. "Try it."

He sniffed the liquid. "It smells like you. Why?" he asked sharply.

"I used orange scented body gel today." She answered sheepishly. Erin was confused now. He noticed? Did he generally notice stuff like that? If so, he must have thought her a slob. That wasn't that far from the truth really. With some regret she decided to start dressing before coming out from her room. Thankfully, she remembered to put her bra on today.

"Orange? What's an orange?"

"A fruit." She took one from the refrigerator and threw it at him. Loki caught it and started examining it. He sniffed and threw it back.

"We don't have it on Asgard. How to you eat it?"

"We peal away the skin. The juice is just the squeezed essence."

Loki nodded and took the sip.

"Too sweet" he frowned.

"Well, the artificial kind has sugar. Do you want me to squeeze the juice out of this one?"

"If it will be less sweet, then yes."

"Okay", she said and took his glass from him.

"And in different cup, mind you", Loki added.

"Fine, whatever." She put the used cup in the sink after spilling the remaining juice. She squeezed two large oranges in the new cup. "Ice?" she asked him but then his face darkened. Could that really be said for blue persons. "No ice then Here you go." She handed him the cup.

Loki took another sip. "Passable, if only it was a bit more sour."

Erin sighed. She'd introduce him to lemon some other day. Sour fruit for the sourpuss.

"What do you want for breakfast? Toast and Nutella?"

"Is that the brown stuff from yesterday? I know what toast is."

She nodded earnestly.

"Then no. I want something that will be able to sustain me through the day."

"Riiight. Jam and peanut butter? Cereal?" she asked hopefully. She wanted to eat something sweet and easy as always.

"A real meal", he stated.

"Loki, you're killing me", Erin whined.

"Not yet, mortal. Perhaps after the breakfast", the blue god smirked.

"Vegetables? Meat? Eggs? Cheese? Fruit?" She asked in desperation.

"All of it with some fresh bread, though I would not mid trying toast."

Well, he said that he was hungry. She dived in the fridge.

"Let's see what we have here. As for vegetables, we have tomatoes, cherry tomatoes and paprika, those are great, then some celery, that's yuck, onions, garlic, cabbage, lettuce... What do you want?"

"I'm afraid that we don't consume half of those foods in Asgard. Tell me, mortal, what are tomatoes and cherry tomatoes?"

She took one of each and handed it to him. He examined them carefully.

"Is the difference only in size?" Loki asked cautiously. Maybe he had experienced the difference between chilly and bell pepper?

"Nah, the cherry ones are tastier."

"May I try them?" Oh, he was being polite now?

"Sure."

"Is it washed?"

"Dunno." And she didn't. Cooking and vegetable handling weren't her area of expertise yet. She'll try stirring him from a more complicated meal until she learns how to make it.

"Then wash it mortal."

"Yes, your highness." Erin grumbled. She pitied the cooks in Asgard. Thor was simple. Just give him enough meat and he wouldn't complain. Loki was definitely picky. She wondered if they were the same when it came to girls. She handed back the cherry tomato.

Carefully, Loki took a bite. It halved the tomato. He chewed it slowly and then ate the other half. He nodded and she pulled out more of them. It seem like cherry tomatoes had _Loki seal of approval_.

"Now that we sorted the vegetable out, let's see what do we have from dairy. Have you tried yogurt?"

Loki shook his head.

"Well, you're about to. We have some hard and soft cheeses here. Goat cheese and trappist? Someone loves me, those are my favorite. "

Loki coughed.

"Obviously not you" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I haven't killed you yet", he stated and almost smiled.

"But you're killing me now. How about I put everything on a huge plate and you try to find out what you like?"

Loki nodded.

"On several plates. We eat like that in Asgard", he moved to the dinning room table, "I'm starving little mortal, don't take too long or I might eat you." He grinned wolfishly at Erin who fumed. This round was his.


	5. June, the 9th I

******And here's another one. Hope you enjoy it. Oh yes, I almost forgot, some dubcon lime and angst.**

******WarriorDragonElf54: **Thanks!**  
Poodle warriors: **Couldn't agree more. Though Thor would try and fail miserably while Loki wouldn't even bother.**  
Frostivy: **Thanks! You'll here how it went in this chapter.  
Belabsouza: I'm glad that you do. :)

* * *

**JUNE THE 9****th****  
****08:36 AM**

Thankfully, there was no Loki on sight. The kitchen was all hers and all she wanted was to drink her coffee in peace. It had nothing to do with the previous morning. Breakfast went surprisingly well, minus the fact that Loki almost didn't talk at all. Or maybe it was because of it. When she brought him the food, he became unusually quiet, not the bad kind of quiet but the absent kind. She didn't know what Loki was thinking of but by the intense looks he sometimes gave her, Erin knew she was included. At the end of breakfast he just got up and left. He didn't even had the decency to put the dishes in the sink let alone excuse himself. She was a spoiled rich kid too, but this was beyond comprehension. House staff were people as well, except for JARVIS.

Erin sighed as she filled the oversized red mug with bitter liquid, sat behind the kitchen counter and opened her laptop. She had work to do. Or maybe not. She'd actually rather work than this. She needed to buy a lot of clothes. Something formal, something casual, more underwear, evening gowns... Basically everything she left at home before joining the Avengers initiative. And she had to do it soon. She had several board meetings at Stark Industries this week as and she couldn't appear in pajamas.

Speaking of which, she wasn't wearing them at the moment. In fact she looked more or less decent comparing to previous two days. She wore capri jeans, platform sandals, wide white one shoulder t-shirt with large blue stripes. Her hair decided to be manageable today so she ironed it and tied it into a lose side ponytail. She even wore some make up, jewelry and contacts. She was almost sorry that Loki couldn't see her. Almost. But then she remembered how much she didn't want to make him breakfast today.

* * *

**JUNE THE 9****th****  
****07:16 AM**

He pondered whether he was to wait for her in the kitchen or not. In spite of all his jabbing silly mortal made him breakfast yesterday. Decent breakfast, while she was at it. What's even better was that she arranged for his meals to be sent to him. The previous day he got not only a royal like breakfast but lunch and dinner as well, prepared the same was as they would have been had they been in Asgard.

At first he was pleased to find a tray in front of his door but there were no maids. They were still afraid. If she had brought him breakfast, he was sure she would have delivered it personally. He could almost imagine himself shooing her out of the room and her pulling her tongue out at him for being ungrateful. Then he would have suggested her to put that tongue of hers into good use. Not that he actually considered it. She was a mortal and by the looks of it, far too inexperienced in pleasing a common mortal man, let alone god. But maybe that was a good thing. Her being untouched and all…Now where was he before he wandered off...

Ah yes, he would suggest putting that warm little tongue into a good use. That would have shut her plump mouth who would have felt so velvety around his cock. But not like she would do it. Even if she was infatuated with him which he seriously doubted she would have probably ran away.

Still the thought of ramming his cock down her throat excited him more than it should. His hands went to his breaches. Loki knew that he should not be doing this. She was just a silly mortal.

He stroked himself a few times considering in which fantasy to indulge. The one in which she comes into the room willingly and kneels if front to him and carefully works him with her tongue or the other in which he just pulls her in, throws her on the bed and cuts off her air supply with a swift motion of his cock and continues ramming into her until he reaches his end.

The second was more plausible an he becomes even harder as the image of his hand roughly gripping her blonde waves hair appears. Strangely, in this fantasy she had shorter hair. He could almost feel her button nose on his pelvis. In one moment he would pull out of her just to see her face, her bright blue eyes looking in terror at his huge pale cock.

Loki stopped stroking himself, his erection gone. The thick lump of meet in his hand was bright blue. He had imagined himself as he was before, in Asgardian form. He felt like the disgusting monster yet again. Not only he looked like one, but he fantasized about taking a woman against her will which was something he never did. He went for a shower for the second time that morning. This time scalding one.

**08:42 AM**

"You're eating what I'm eating"

If not for the voice, he wouldn't have recognized her at first. He thought that he saw another women looking at something on her laptop or was it called personal computer or both?

It wasn't just the lack of hideous glasses, it was her whole appearance. She looked different. Not dressed up, just different. Loki wasn't oblivious to that as most of males, both human and Aesir. He wondered what happened to her previous clothing. He was probably right about them being pajamas. And her hair. It went from slightly curly to straight. He couldn't really decide if this was better. He came next to her and greeted her quietly. For some reason she looked at him worriedly.

* * *

**08:44 AM**

"Fine, make what you want." He was still quiet. From what she could pull out of Loki, he hated junk food.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate milk it is." She informed him and he just nodded. Unbelievable.

"So what's up with you?" she trying asking him but knowing it was in vain.

"I could ask the same", he casually replied.

"You first." Oh, he noticed? Well it was hard not to notice someone was in pajamas all the time.

"Why? Isn't it ladies first here on Midgard." A trace of smirk appeared. Was his mood improving?

"Yes, but you'd have to consider me a lady and you're no gentleman. So what's up with you?" she tried again.

"You wound me. I am a gentleman. Why do you think that is something wrong with me?"

"You're quiet, walk a bit slower, you agreed to have junk food for breakfast and you haven't insulted me yet. And your scars, ornaments...however you call them..."

"Birthmarks", he supplied.

" Birthmarks, look fresh and raw. And your skin changed color, it's a shade towards purple now, on humans it would be reddish."

"Very good little mortal. Water scorched me, well most of me. The parts you were so interested in are intact. I can assure you. "

Erin grunted and decided not to push it. He wasn't telling the whole truth. It was plausible that warm water scorched him but the rest...

"Think what you like but that's all there is to it. Now your turn. What is so important that you can't make me a decent breakfast?"

"But you said…" She protested and then Loki grinned. She took the bait but he actually smiled. It was kind of worth it.

"I'm going out today. Some business in town and I can't go out in pajamas."

Having nothing better to say, Loki just nodded. Erin slipped out of her chair and went towards the fridge. She opened it, took the cheese out along with ham and butter. She turned the toaster on, took some toast bread out of the cupboard, buttered each slice of toast and then put ham and cheese between the slices. Almost like a her regular sandwich. She usually put a ton of stuff in there. Next she took the chocolate milk out of the refrigerator and pour a glass for herself and a sip for Loki to try it. If he didn't like that, there was always the yogurt. He seemed to have liked it yesterday. He did drink two whole bottles.

She almost asked him if he would like that instead. He was unusually quiet today. Maybe he was really used to hot water and got depressed now that he couldn't shower properly. Loki was always groomed and impeccable. Even now he was dressed more formal and elegant than she was. Not that that was a great feat.

The toaster beeped and she pulled the sandwiches out and put them on a plate. When she turned around, to her horror she saw Loki sitting on her chair and looking intently at something on her laptop.

"I wonder do they make these in green?" he asked and turned the laptop so she could see what was on screen.

She gulped as she stared at the image of lacy black and blue bra with matching panties she considered buying minutes before. She was well and truly fucked.


	6. June, the 9th II

**Poodle warrior**s: You're spot on darling! Loki's full of it in every way imaginable. **  
KieraPSI: **But she will be!**  
WarriorDragonElf54:** I always have a dilemma between Loki being complete womanizer or a complete failure when it comes to females. Same way with sex. I don't see him as a rapist but sometimes I think he's not above it.

Thanks to all who read and subscribed.

* * *

"_I wonder do they make these in green?" he asked and turned the laptop so she could see what was on screen._

_She gulped as she stared at the image of lacy black and blue bra with matching panties she considered buying minutes before. She was well and truly fucked._

* * *

**08:59 AM**

"Well if they do, I'll be sure to get you a pair." She retorted and handed him the sandwiches.

Loki was made speechless for a moment. He opened his mouth and closed it. What was he supposed to say? That it would look good on her? Of course not. She was just a mortal. The only mortal he tolerated so far, but still a mortal.

He put the laptop down but didn't return it. He took a bite of the sandwich and cringed as the melted cheese touched his tongue. _Utterly disgusting._ He forced himself to swallow and took another bite. He promised not to complain. Loki watched the girl carefully. As she chewed happily, he assumed the food was to her liking.

"Ya know.. you don't have to eat it if you don't like it." Apparently she noticed his discomfort. Erin took a gulp of the drink. _Chocolate milk,_ that's how she called it. He wondered what foul beast produced this brown milk. Cautiously, he took a sip. It was blissfully cold and he taste was divine.

"And what else shall I eat?" He looked at her half-helplessly, half hungrily. "You said you won't be making anything else. But then again, I could always eat you."

The annoying girl first blushed, coughed and then started laughing. And then she made a pause but only repeat it. The sound of her laughter filled the room. Loki was sure that it could have hear it from other rooms. He hoped that it won't attract the rest of the Avengers. He still refused to talk to them.

"I take it that you find my threat funny?" He asked her and smiled against his will. His mood was improving for some reason.

"Oh, that was a threat?" she asked in between giggles.

"Yes, eating someone is quite serous crime on Asgard, though only savages indulge in human flesh and as you know I'm a frost giant, I'm as savage as they get." She laughed again.

"Here it means something else" she said and blushed again.

"I figured. But what _exactly_?" he asked. His smile became predatory.

"You know…" she blushed again, "Getting down."

"Getting down?" This mortals had sexual habits that involved crouching?

"You know when you kneel…" Oh, this involved kneeling? He liked the idea. "and you use your mouth to…" Even more blushing. Then he figured it out. Surprisingly, he was not appalled with the idea.

"Oh." He smirked. So that was it? Silly mortal.

"Oh, yeah" She nodded.

"And how do you think I got the name Silvertongue?" He asked her victoriously.

"Oh."

"Oh, yeah" His smirk widened. This one was most definitely his. Round, not mortal.

* * *

**09:05 AM**

"I'll make you something else." She said after she had eaten the second sandwich. She had to take both his and hers mind of eating her out. She wondered if his tongue was cold. "How about some oatmeal with blueberries?"

"Yes, we have that on Asgard. So tell me, " he started again," Why do you look up clothing on this ridiculous machine? Don't you have to go directly to the seamstress to see what she's got for you?"

"To save time. That way I know what to expect in the stores. I'm not huge fan of shopping." That was actually a normal, reasonable question. Next one shall be disastrous.

"Ah, that would be the first. And judging by the amount of _windows you call it, _I think you're lying."

"I am not. I just need a lot of clothing right now." Erin tried to sound as neutral as possible. That was the question she didn't want to reply.

She handed him the oatmeal which he took without touching her hand. Yup, it was most definitely Loki. All that talk yet at the thought of touching her… He backs away.

"Oh, do you now? He cooked his head. _He will let it slip?_ "Well, let us see what you have chosen."


	7. Intermezzo I, June, the 9th

**WarrieorDragonElf54: **Wheeeeee...Hopfully you'll find something good in this one too.**  
****Poodle Warriors: **Thank you, I'm glad that you do.**  
Ladyabisthe91: **Thank you, you're too kind. :)

**A/N:** So in this chapter we're going to so something different. Even though the point of this fic is interaction between Erin and Loki, in the morning (and in pajamas) occasionally I'll write a different chapter which will include other Avengers and hopefully le wild plot.

I own nothing in this fic except for Erin, le wild plot and le wild expression which includes one very famous actress. Enjoy!

* * *

**09:39 AM**

Having to sneak around his own house reminded him of his teenage days. Especially when Howard was mad at him. But it wasn't all that bad. It was kind of fun. The reason for his sneaking around was sitting at his dinning table, hunched over a laptop of his little _protégée_, Erin. She was sitting next to him, completely unfazed by his blue skin, red eyes or ornamental scars. But then again, that was the girl who told Hulk _"Rawr, to you too"_ and shared pizza with him afterwards. She even told him that she liked Hulk more than Banner. But sometimes he did too.

Tony stood just outside the door and pondered on whether to interrupt them or not, but then he heard Erin laugh at something the Icicle said. A minute later he laughed as well. Now, that was creepy. It wasn't the mad _I-will-kill-you-all _laugh, it was a genuine one. He had to get Thor.

**09:51**

"Thor, wake up, come on Thor..." Tony shook the blond god.

"What? Leave me be." Thor waved his hand sleepily and pushed Tony away in the process.

"Huston we have a problem." He quoted.

"Who is this Huston you speak of? Go to him do not disturb my slumber." Thor covered himself and put his head underneath the pillow.

"Listen Point Break, your brother..." That seemed to get Thor's attention. "He's talking to Erin."

"My brother is talking to Erin? That's a big improvement. I must tell my father at once. Maybe he'll lift the banishment." Thor exclaimed.

"No, no, no... You're missing the point. On one side we have your brother, the evil frost giant and on the other..." Then Tony stopped. He was just about to say how sweet and innocent Erin was but then remembered that he had know her her all of her life. She was as far from sweet and innocent and helpless as they came.

"You told me that lady Erin has singlehandedly stopped Hulk. My brother is not a danger to her then. Relax Man of Iron."

"Yes but..." Tony was about to add that she confused him.

"No 'buts' man of Iron, se either stopped him or she didn't? And be take care how you speak of my brother. Now go and leave me be."

Giving up Tony went out of Thor's room and straight to the laboratory.

**10:01**

He had to do it. Not like he ever had doubts about disrespecting someone's privacy but this was his godchild. Like a daughter and baby sister all in one. He was never overprotective of her, in fact he encouraged her far more then her parents did but the thought of her being used by Loki... And he wasn't even her type.

If Banner didn't have eyes for Betty Ross only and if he had been younger and listened to the better music... Scratch that.

Legolas, well... if she came near the Robin Hood wannabe she was as god as dead. Natasha was already on the verge of killing her for some obscure female reason. . What did she do last time exactly? Ah, ate all the candy while they were both pmsing. Then again, Natasha was always pmsing and Erin always ate all the candy. Which brought him to the subject of breakfast. _Donuts_. Yep, definitely.

Captain America? She teased him even more then he did. Then again, that's how she showed affection. Still, Tony had the feeling that she just wanted to get his flag decorated panties in a bunch. Technically, aside from being well, mad and evil, Loki was the best and only male of choice around. Tony sighed and went to the machine to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Jarvis, turn on the kitchen camera."

"Right away sir."

"Focus on Erin and Snow Queen."

"Whom?"

"Loki."

"Is this wise sir? Miss Mathews will be quite mad when she finds out. "

"Not _when_, _if_. When did you get a moral compass Jarvis? Order me some donuts, will ya?"

"Whatever you say sir."

And then the camera showed Loki and Erin. Their back technically. They were sitting next to each other and discussing something. Thankfully, they were not touching. By the waving of Erin's hands he could see that she highly disagreed with something Loki said. He turned the volume up.

"But it's light blue." She whined.

"So what? Are you afraid to try something new?" Loki challenged her.

Tony almost chocked on his own coffee.

"Just try it mortal. It won't hurt." This sounded too suggestive for his liking.

In fact, Tony thought that he was going to have a heart attack. Was Loki seriously suggesting that Erin should suck his _popsicle_? God! He'll have to talk to him.

"And this too."

"It looks too big."

"As I recall, you don't have problem with too big as long as it's a good fit. Trust me on this."

What in the name of Cthulhu was going on? Were they discussing sex positions they were going to try? If this wasn't Loki, well, he'd be proud of her right now... No scratch that. Pepper was quiet, yet she had more fetishes than he and Rhodes combined. He could only imagine what was going on in Erin's head.

"Jarvis, hack into Erin's laptop. Show me what she's watching on the other screen."

"It will take about fifteen minutes, she has updated the security."

"Fine, go ahead." Tony heard the door open. Natasha walked in the room and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Watching porn again?" She sounded almost disappointed. Tony rolled his eyes. Kristen Stewart showed more emotions in Twilight than Widow ever did.

"Nope. Checking Erin and Loki." He replied.

"Ah, I was right about porn." She took a sip.

"What?!" Seriously, she knew about this? Was he the last one to have found out?

"Well, look at them. It's going to happen sooner or later. Besides, she's the only person he interacts with."

He looked at them. Loki was no prince charming, but Erin was well acting like she was related to Deadpool most of the time... No. The reality could withhold only so much.

"Well, they are already negotiating sex..."

Now it was the Widow's turn to look surprised.

"No, they are not. Look at the laptop screen."

Tony zoomed and saw green, lacy nightgown. What in the name of Galactus was going on?

"I don't like it." Erin said.

"Well, it's better then atrocities you sleep in and wear around the house. "

"They are comfortable, thank you very much."

"They are ghastly and unsightly. How do you expect to attract a man in that? With all of his money Stark couldn't arrange you a proper marriage."

"I don't need someone to arrange me a marriage. Who did organize your love life? Your mother?"

Tony and Widow stared in amazement. That had to hurt. Erin continued.

"Don't act pissy about it. If you like that night gown that much, I'll buy it for you. Along with panties and a bra to match."

She had balls. Loki was looking at her like he couldn't decide whether he would rather strangle hr or smash her head against the table. But he did neither. He got up and walked slowly towards the door.

"You've just proven that you mortals are beyond help. I tried my best." He said.

"So, dictating me what to do is your best? Without taking what I wanted into consideration? You know, my fashion sense is not a compensation for the Earth you lost."

"Which fashion sense?" And with that he left the room.

"Jarvis split screen. Show us both Loki and Erin."

Erin was shaking at first, then she went for the refrigerator a took a cup of ice cream which she angrily returned and switched for the jar of Nutella.

On the other screen, Tony could see Loki mumbling something about the tiny little malicious creature and punching a hole through one of his walls.

"Wow", Tony whistled.

"I told you so", said the Widow.


	8. June, the 9th III

**A/N:** I want to thank all who read, reviewed and subscribed so far, especially to** WarriorDragonElf54 **and** Poodle warriors **who reviewed each chapter. This will be my last chapter until Saturday whenI have the last of my exams and then I will dedicate to my other fic - Of Jötnar and Asgardians, which I shamefully negaloacted. Enjoy!

* * *

**JUNE THE 9TH  
12:15 PM**

To say that Loki had been helpful would have been an understatement. The god literally cut out her work for her. He saw what she had chosen and instead of laughing at her (well he did laugh when he saw the pajamas and some more wacky t-shirts) he actually offered her an advice, expert advice. You know, the kind of advice Tony's personal stylist and Pepper, these days mostly Pepper, gave. He could just glance at the item of clothing and say whether it would suit her or not.

Naturally, he demanded to see what she had overlooked and made her write down all she was supposed to buy. Then she told him about having photographic memory, something that very few people knew about her. At first he didn't understand what the term was but after she had explained it to him he smiled and said: "Me too." Like she didn't know it. And then he continued with fashion tyranny.

The other thing he insisted on was the color green. She never really wore it much nor she avoided it completely but Loki was quite intent on it. And he was right. Now, she tried on a green and black cocktail dress all she could do was stare at amazement. Green was her color after all. He also told her to tone down on the light blue which was her favorite color and go for the navy and indigo, wear more yellow and white and avoid red and purple. And he was right about everything. Except for red which he didn't like because it was Thor's color.

She took off the dress, went out and paid for her purchases. Next was lingerie store. And she owed someone a little present and an apology. Not just that she lashed out at him, she mentioned his family as well. That was a _no-no._

**12:26 PM**

When Erin entered the store she monopolized the first salesperson available. It was easy enough for her to buy 's' or 'm 'sized panties but as for bras… Being double D was hard. And of course, she had to try on what Loki had chosen for her.

* * *

******JUNE THE 9TH**  
10:25 AM

It was not like he should fee l bad after an argument with her. But he did. And now who will he talk with? Just when he was about to start liking the tiny human, they have an argument. Something more serious than their usual jabs. It's not like he didn't enjoy their banter, which he did, but this was more serious than their jibes. He assumed that he'll talk to her tomorrow and see how it goes. Unlike him, she had to eat more often.

**11:01 AM**

When was tomorrow? Maybe he should talk to her right now?

**13:05 PM**

Someone knocked on the door. Maybe it was her? He opened it only to find a tray with food and to hear someone running away from the room. Opening it he found a some kind of semblance of Asgardian food. These mortals tried to make him gravadlax. Unfortunately they overdid it with the dill. And he hated the dill. Putting the tray outside his room he waited for the maid to take it away and make a new one.

**14:15 PM**

Tray was still outside his room. No maid has come to take it away. If he was Stark he would have fired them already and if on any case they had been on Asgard he would have them flogged. He found a piece of paper and carefully wrote: _No dill._ Not knowing what else to do with his time he tried making a map of all the rooms in Stark's tower. He started with the room in which he had been which were kitchen and his room a corridor or two… Loki decided that he should do a little exploring on his own.

**19:26 PM**

Ninety three floors and five hours later Loki was victorious. He was tired bit he had an accurate map of Stark tower. What was best was that he had remained unseen and he had found out where Erin's room was. It was locked so he assumed she wasn't there. Loki decided not to push his luck and check whether it was as messy as she it was as messy as she was. He went back to his room.

The moment he entered he knew that someone was there. And he might have guessed who. It wasn't the tray that was gone nor the perfume that still lingered in the air, no it was the gift that lay on his bed wrapped in green paper and black ribbon. He already knew what was in it. He smiled. When was the last time he got a gift? Even as a joke? He couldn't remember.

Slowly he unwrapped the silk ribbon, savoring the feeling. As he unwrapped the paper a wave of perfume washed over him. It was hers. And in spite of all of her objections she tried the nightgown. He sniffed it. Oh yes. She definitely did, cheeky little thing. He found a pair of lace panties and something that females of this world called bra. Alas, she didn't try them but they were her size.

Loki sprawled non the bed. And once again inhaled the scent of the nightgown. Well, don't mind if I do, he thought, and besides what Erin didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

**02:49 AM**

What a party! Still she was happy in her own bed. Today was an eventful day. And hopefully, very hopefully Loki forgave her after the present. She was half-tempted to keep it. Of well, she'll buy another pair of underwear in her size tomorrow. She could even do it online since tried them on already. And then it hit her. The saleswoman said something about the gown being last in her size before she wrapped it. Oh dear, she packed Loki the gown which she tried on. He will know, he will detect the smell of her perfume. In the name of Galactus! Loki will be either disgusted or he'll think she wants to have sex with him. Which she doesn't. No way. If Loki doesn't kill her tomorrow, she'll die of shame. Either way, she was screwed.


End file.
